


A Hunter and a Gentleman

by tmn1966



Series: A Hunter and a Gentleman [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Hanscom had an eye opening experience earlier that day learning that there were real monsters in the world. She was about to get a whole new experience in the form of one Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunter and a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to the lovely the_rant_girl who unknowingly prompted me into writing while discussing the awesomeness of Donna Hanscom and also how she wanted some Donna/Dean porn. She also graciously provided beta services and a title!
> 
> Set immediately after episode 10.08 Hibbing 911. Very slight spoilers.

Donna knew she was at times sickingly optimistic, but hey, sometimes it was the only thing that got her through the day. And now knowing about what was _really_ out there, she had a feeling it was going to be even more difficult at times. But at least she'd made a good friend in Jody and she knew, deep in her bones, Jody would always be there for her. Jody was good people.

She needed a drink. And she sure as hell didn't need to justify it. Vampires? Fat suckers? And there were worse things out there? Yeah, there was a shot with her name on it. You betcha.

She was well into her second drink when she felt someone take the seat beside her at the bar. She turned, expecting Jody but was surprised that it was Dean.

He signaled the bartender to bring two more of the same she was drinking.

"You did good out there," he said, his voice deep and low.

"So you said. Earlier. Where's Sam?"

"Off being a geek somewhere," he said with a dismissive wave, but she heard the affection in his voice.

She'd liked Dean from the very first time she'd met him. It was some kind of simpatico thing or something. And the fact that he'd told her that she deserved better than Doug without any hesitation whatsoever. She kind of felt like he'd meant it and wasn't just shining her on. Plus, it didn't hurt that he was the sexiest man she'd seen in... ever.

Once their drinks arrived, Dean raised his glass to her. She did the same and hit her glass to his before drinking the contents straight down. It burned and it was going to be her last one of the night. She hadn't wanted to get drunk. Still didn't, but she was restless and started toying with her glass.

"I want you to take my number," Dean said.

"What?" she asked, her heart rate speeding up a smidge. 

"I know Jody gave hers to you, but if you can't reach her or need some help, I want you to call me."

_Right. Of course. Take a chill pill, Donna. He wasn't hitting on you, you ninny._

"Thanks," she said slowly. "Really appreciate that. Think I've got a lot of catchin' up to do."

"You're fast on your feet, good with weapons. Smart, too. And not afraid to speak your mind." The last was said with a quirk of his mouth.

"Um yeah, about that. Sorry for the 'stuff you'."

"I've had worse said to me," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Bet you have," she said under her breath, and that time she got a raised eyebrow. "Ah jeez, sorry. Still a bit of the adrenaline going, don'tcha know."

"Yeah, I know," Dean said and she could've sworn he gave her the slow up and down, checking her out. "Probably shouldn't be drinking." 

She nodded. "I was done for the night. Gonna head back to my room. Watch some TV or something. Maybe run around the block a few times."

Dean laughed and oh boy that made him look even better, which she didn't think was even possible but there he was. All strong jaw and muscles and even his scruff was just. 

"Okie dokie then," she said loudly, twisting the bar stool so she could hop off. "So. Have a good night there, Dean-o." 

Ah, gosh darn, she hadn't meant to do that. She was trying to cut back on the nicknames. And really, Dean didn't look at all like a Dean-o. He looked like... Dean.

"Sorry," she apologized again quietly. "I..."

"It's okay," Dean said, giving her a soft smile. "And you should stay awhile, Donna. We can grab a table. Maybe get some food."

"A table? Food?"

"If you want."

Okay. He was totally flirting with her. Maybe?

She leaned in close. "Dean. Are you... flirting with me?"

"I am," he said, his smile sweet and sincere. "Is it workin'?"

"I."

Oh dear god in heaven. She was dreaming. She had to be.

"Did Jody put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously.

Dean reared back. "Jody? What? No!"

"Oh." She waited a breath or two. "Okay. I could eat a bite."

"Great," Dean said as he slid off his stool, helped her off hers, and with his hand on her back, guided her to the nearest empty booth. 

Instead of sliding in across from her, he sat right beside her, his thigh pressed against her, his hip, even his arm. Honest to gosh. 

When the waitress came she ordered a salad with fat free dressing.

"You sure that's all you want?" Dean asked softly. 

She gave him a wide, closed mouth smile and nodded. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Doug's words that she was only a quarter of the way through her weight loss out of her head.

He threw his arm over her shoulder, pulled her just a smidge closer and said, "Okay then. I'll have a cheeseburger, no onions please, and some fries."

"Dean, I."

He interrupted her, started telling her stories about hunting. How one time Sam had gotten cursed with bad luck - which, jinkies, curses were real, too?! But soon he had her laughing and before she knew it the food was there. Dean chomped into his burger with relish and she kind of got lost in watching him eat.

"Wanna taste?" he asked, holding the burger out to her.

The 'no thank you' was on the tip of her tongue, but the cheesy goodness was too tempting to resist. She took a big bite and Dean looked on in smiling approval.

Her salad went untouched, they shared his burger and fries instead. And when they were done, she'd asked him up to her room and he'd accepted readily. Thankfully she was only on the second floor, so it didn't take them long.

She lost her nerve though and got a little shy once Dean shut the door. She stood frozen in place by the foot of the bed and watched him move. He was deliberate, kept his eyes locked on hers, but his approach was slow. She wondered if maybe that was to give her a chance to tell him she'd changed her mind, to ask him to leave. If she could have found her voice, she might have. But then he was kissing her, and golly, she hadn't been kissed so softly, so sweetly in such a darn long time, she just wanted to get lost in it.

Her head was swimming a little when he broke the kiss. Good thing he had his hands on her. He nuzzled her neck, his breath near her ear while his hands roamed a little over her backside.

"Can I take your hair out of that pony tail?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" She'd heard him, understood too. Just. No one had ever asked.

"I'd love to see it down around your shoulders. Been thinking about it all night."

"Uh, yeah. Sure, go for it."

Dean gave her another one of those lopsided smiles that made her go a little weak in the knees.

He was gentle. Used both of his hands to pull her hair free and fluff it a little so it fell about her shoulders.

"Gonna take your gun belt off now."

"Kay." She would've answered in the affirmative anything he asked now.

He unhooked the belt, slid it off her hips, quickly and carefully laid it on the dresser. By the time he was back in front of her, she was ready to be a more active participant again. She got rid of his flannel shirt and she kind of had to stop and stare at how he looked in his short sleeved tee.

She gave a hum of appreciation as she ran her hands over his massive shoulders and down his nicely muscled arms. "Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about."

They helped each other undress and she thought they would move to the bed, get right to it, but Dean's hands were on her hips as he gave her that slow perusal again with eyes. She felt her most vulnerable now and her hands moved to cover herself. 

"Oh no you don't," Dean chided softly taking hold of her hands and lowering them to their sides. "You've got some killer curves and now I've got an unobstructed view, you ain't takin' it away."

She licked her lips and gave him the same perusal he'd given her. He was hard, and getting harder. No better confidence booster than that. She moved in closer, put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. He moaned his approval and his hands now roamed her naked backside. It was clear he was going to take his time with her and she wasn't about to protest. Not now.

They made out for several moments and she grew bolder with each second that ticked by. When her hips started a slow motion gyration, he broke the kiss, his breathing a little harsh. 

"Ready for the bed?"

"Heck yeah!" she said and he laughed again. She found she loved his laughter as much as his kisses.

He turned them, so that he was now at the foot of the bed and he sat down and pulled her so that she straddled his legs. His fingers went between her legs, she knew he'd find her slick already and his growl of satisfaction got her going that little bit more. 

Oh boy, she'd admired his hands but before that had mostly been in terms of how he'd handle a weapon not her. Her breath caught as he started to rub her clit, so soft and gentle and she tilted her head back with the pleasure of his ministrations. She could feel her hair brushing her backside, more feathery touches to add to Dean's.

He pressed a kiss into her belly and her hands moved from his shoulders to his head, her fingers combing through his hair. When she looked down, his lips were still against her skin, but he was looking up at her. She'd never felt so exposed but a growing empowerment was coursing through her veins. With his free hand he encircled her wrist in a loose hold.

"Come lay down," he said. She could feel his hot breath against her tummy. She could only nod, not able to trust her voice.

They fumbled a little as he stood and she backed away, but his fingers moved from her wrist to entwine their fingers together as they walked to the side of the bed and she lay down on it. He knelt on the mattress and moved between her legs.

She expected him to lay on top of her and she was ready, wanted and needed to feel his weight on her, but instead he gently nudged her legs open wider. He settled himself between her legs alright, just that his face was above her pussy. It had been a long time since a man had gone down on her. Doug hadn't liked it and had only done it a handful of times when they first got together.

Dean stroked the inside of her thighs, her mons, her lips, so gently her hips twitched. 

"Hold on, darlin', I'll get ya there," he promised before he kissed the same path his hand had just taken.

She didn't doubt that and couldn't help the grunt of pleasure that escaped when his mouth was on her clit. So hot and wet.

"Oh my gosh you're good at that," she said breathlessly.

She felt his chuckle, which... wow! And if she thought that was the extent of his talents, she was pleasantly surprised. Very pleasantly. He slipped a finger inside of her, his mouth and tongue working in tandem on her clit. She went on a little bit of sensory overload because as soon as he slid another finger inside her she started to climax. 

Her hands were on his head again, pushing him down even as her hips lifted and from the sounds he was making, he was loving it. Which only served to turn her on more. He kept going, not letting up and several moments later she was into her second orgasm.

She was liquid, she was sure of it because there was no way she had any bones or muscles left. She'd completely melted. Damn he was good at that. At Dean's chuckle, she blushed because the last part she must've said out loud. At least she hoped it was just the last part.

He got to his hands and knees, crawled up so he was looking down into her eyes. He was still smiling and had crinkles around his eyes. And freckles sprinkled across his nose. How had she never noticed the freckles before?

"That's the first time I've ever heard you swear."

"Oh. Um. My parents were against it, so I grew up in a household using interesting alternatives. Guess I never saw the need to start."

"Happy to debauch you a little."

The proud, very pleased look on his face made her huff out a little laugh.

"I wanna kiss you. That okay?"

Again with the asking. Her answer was to twine her arms around his neck, pull him down, and initiate the kiss. She liked doing that, pulling him into a kiss. 

She could taste herself on his lips, his tongue. It was sinfully good, doing something like this, something she'd never really done before. Everything he was doing, they were doing, made her feel more and more emboldened.

She could feel his hardness rubbing against her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him.

Dean pulled away, panting. "Hold on a sec."

He reached for the condom packet that had been on the bed.

"What the heck? Where'd that come from?" she asked, letting her legs fall back down to the bed and levered herself up on her elbows. She'd never even seen it before now.

"I got skills," he said with a sexy smirk.

She snorted. "Yeah, I think you got way more _skills_ then I've ever even heard about."

"I'll be happy to show you some of 'em."

"Oh yeah, you're darn tootin' you will." She added a wink and gosh, she couldn't remember having this much fun in bed.

More smirking and even a quirk of his brow as he tore open the foil packet, grabbed hold of the condom and tossed the packet aside. She watched as he rolled the condom on and she bit her bottom lip as she felt the wave of desire shoot through her at the sight. She knew one thing for sure at that moment. She'd never be able to look at Dean Winchester's hands again without thinking about every little thing those fingers were capable of.

And then he was kissing her and in another slick move of his that took her breath away again, she was on top.

"I wanna be able to see all of you," Dean said softly, his hands cupping her butt.

She nodded. What else could she say? No? Not likely.

She took hold of him, positioned him, and slid down slowly. His groan of pleasure had her answering in kind. His hands slid up her body, cupped her breasts, brushed his thumbs over her nipples. She set a slow pace to begin with, let the pleasure build. His hands were so gentle, never grabbing or twisting. She felt treasured and that he was paying more attention to her needs than his own. She might have fell a little bit in love with him for that.

When she really got going, she braced her hands against his shoulders, his hands were on her waist now, holding a little tighter than before and she managed to gasp out a "Yeah!" to let him know how good it all felt. Having him inside her and also rubbing against her clit just right, it was almost too much.

She orgasmed first, her head thrown back and he followed right behind her, and made her moan again knowing that he found such pleasure in her body.

Exhausted, she fell on top of him, his arms wrapping around her briefly before they fell to his sides as their breathing regulated and their hearts slowed down. He must feel boneless like she did.

"Oh holy jeez," she whispered against his neck.

"You can say that again."

They shared a laugh before she kissed him again and he gave one of those pretty moans of his that she was going to keep in her memory banks for forever.

She rolled off him and he brought his arm up around her so she snuggled in for a little bit. She needed to take a shower, was sure Dean would want one as well. But that could wait a few minutes, she was going to enjoy every last second of being in Dean's arms.

The sound of the shower woke her and she immediately looked at the bedside clock. It was nearing one in the morning. She was a little surprised Dean was still there. The second thing that surprised her was that she was covered up, warm as a bug in a rug in the bedding. That meant Dean had somehow maneuvered her under the blankets all without waking her.

She wasn't sure if he would've left without waking her, maybe leaving a note, or would he kiss her, whisper goodbye to her, tell her to take care and to call whenever she needed. Dean had shown her how tender and caring he was and that made her decide definitively on the latter scenario.

A few moments later he proved her right when he opened the bathroom door, steam following him out. His smile was genuine when he discovered her awake and he kissed her deeply and thoroughly. There were still questions she had... like what did his tattoo mean and why the brand on his arm and how had he gotten all those scars. But in a weird way that felt far too intimate for the moment but she hoped maybe someday she would get the chance to ask all those things. And that he would answer.

For now he'd given her much more than she could have dreamed of and she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She watched him dress as he told her that he'd put his and Sam's numbers in her phone, made her promise to call and after another toe curling, lingering kiss he said goodbye.

She stretched and contemplated getting up, taking a shower and putting on her PJs, but she still felt a little decadent. So she stayed in bed and her fingers traced the paths Dean's hands and mouth had taken. 

You could bet your sweet patootie she was going to remember this night for a long time to come. Like probably forever!


End file.
